1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to electronic whiteboards. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus, system and method of importing data arranged in a table on an electronic whiteboard into a spreadsheet.
2. Description of Related Art
Whiteboards have been steadily replacing blackboards/chalkboards. A whiteboard is a white laminate display panel on which a user may write. Generally, a user writes on a whiteboard using a pen containing quickly drying ink that can easily be erased. Thus, like a chalkboard, a whiteboard may be used indefinitely.
With the advent and ubiquity of computers, it was inevitable that whiteboards and computers would be combined together. A whiteboard combined with a computer is referred to as an electronic whiteboard. An electronic whiteboard digitally records images and/or text written thereon to be later printed out, reviewed, and/or transmitted. The recorded images and/or text, however, is in the form of a bitmap image rather than in computer-readable code (e.g., ASCII code). Hence, if the images and/or text is arranged in a table or chart on the electronic whiteboard, the recorded data cannot conveniently be imported in a spreadsheet.
Thus, what is needed is a system, apparatus and method of importing data arranged in a table or chart on an electronic whiteboard into a spreadsheet.